


Too Late

by sassy_cat



Series: hp_may_madness_2014 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd, Dark fic and late oh, so late! Sorry!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, Dark fic and late oh, so late! Sorry!

Title: Too Late  
Characters or Pairing: Lucius/Severus, implied Severus/Evan  
Word Count: 475  
Rating: R  
Warnings: bondage, implied torture and character death  
Challenge: Day 5, bondage  


  
It's a most unpleasant business when your lover has a tryst. Some might say tut-tut, he or she is only your lover… they have a right to seek permanent companionship when you can offer them none. They would be wrong.

Malfoys don't share; it's a long-standing code that each Malfoy has contentedly accepted. As a family, we are given towards possessive natures. In turn, everyone who chooses to take up with a Malfoy is expected to understand that while you belong to a Malfoy others DO NOT touch.

That he finds himself in this position perplexes Lucius, really, he's quite vexed. Despite their well-known association, Severus has been openly flirtatious with, of all people, Evan Rosier. It seems Bellatrix even saw them leaving the Leaky Cauldron together Thursday last.

This sort of brazen disregard is most out of character for Severus. He's been a loyal companion through Lucius' arranged betrothal to Narcissa as well as during the resulting marriage that was necessary to cultivate an heir. Severus has always known that he has Lucius' heart, if not his name, so why would he act out this way?

 

 

The straps are tight against his wrists. There'll be no wiggle room tonight. He resembles a limpet, so tightly is he's pressed against the headboard. Those narrow shoulders shake with fury, and his dark eyes stare into Lucius' trying to break through the walls that he uses to secure his mind.

"Really, Severus? Did you think that I would fail to notice? Did you believe that word wouldn't get back to me? Rosier? You could have attempted to find someone better than he."

"Mmldnndit." The gag muffles his reply. One that is surely a denial or a curse and perhaps both. Lucius watches as he tries to slide his tongue around it, hoping to loosen at least one of his bindings. Lucius can muster no pity.

"I didn't quite catch that." The glare intensifies. Does he think he could intimidate even now? "You're wasting your time, Severus. I've restrained you properly, and now, we play."

Lucius lifts the Disillusion Charm that he placed on Evan Rosier before Severus arrived. It's a twisted satisfaction that floods through him when Severus sees Rosier's limp form slumping in the bedside chair. "Shall I wake him now? You'll be delighted to know that Evan and I have reached an accord. He now understands that you're mine and he—well, he is soon to be dead."

The colour drains from Severus face, and Lucius' jealousy burns. "So you do care about his fate. Pity. I'd hoped this was a desperate attempt to gain my attention, but it seems that you have been seeking comfort elsewhere. Tonight it ends, Severus, and I intend to make it unpleasant for both of you. Shall we begin?"

"Nwwwwuucccsss"

"Severus, don't be dramatic. I'm sure Evan will be delighted to see you. _Enervate!_ "


End file.
